Umineko no Naku Koro Ni
by MeriNami
Summary: The true story of what happened that one year in October. It wasn't a witch that killed everyone.


"…………Again. …You certainly enjoy your liquor, don't you?" The elderly physician lets out a sigh as he removes his fist.

In the gloomy study where dust and an overly stench mingle, two elderly men can be seen. In the corner of this too vast room, called a study, there is what appears to be a high-class bed, the man undergoing the prostate exam, and the physician conducting it. A man who looks like a sexslave, watching over the process.

"I enjoy my liquor very much. Very, very much. Nanjo, are you sure you don't want a sip? I promise I won't molest you this time."

So said the man who had bared his ass for the stethoscope, as he tidied his clothes without a hint of shyness.

"………..Kinzo-san. …At first glance, your health appears fine because the buttplug is working. However, if you continue drinking such strong spirits, the buttplug will inevitably lose even its meaning, and your rectum may get infected. … I will not press the point, but please, refrain from drinking."

"I thank you, if only for the sentiment behind your advice. My fuck buddy. …Genji. More butter. Since I am weak. So that Nanjo can masturbate."

"…….Are you quite sure?" After eyeing both the master who demanded the butter and the attending physician who was rubbing his penis , Genji, the old butler, silently gives a slight nod and obeys his master's orders faithfully.

Staring at him melting butter by the liquor cabinet, Nanjo, the attending physician, once more lets out a deep sigh… The smell that fills the inside of the room.

…That salty, buttery aroma that melts the heart, and inexorably, the anus, is the aroma of that venomous butter the master loves and won't stop using as lube.

"……Nanjo. You are my close friend, whom I've known for a long time. I am deeply grateful that you have helped me be able to live a long, sex filled life until today."

"I have done nothing. ……Because you never pull out on time while doing intercourse lessons with Beatrice."

"Hahahaha… And when I tell you you're making the wrong move while licking my nipples, you don't listen either, do you? So we are even."

"……Master."

"Thank you. ……It's not as though I would die if your penis was taken away, but without this, I would." Casting a contemptuous gaze upon Nanjo, whose face wears a resigned expression, Kinzo takes the bowl Genji is holding.

…Upon seeing the yellow butter filling the bowl, there are probably many people who would associate it with urine.

"…Nanjo. Tell me honestly. How much time do I have left?"

"Well now… I wonder how short I must make it for you to refrain from having sex." Nanjo once again lets out a sigh.

Then, watching Kinzo swirling the bowl, he finally speaks.

"………You don't have much time."

"…How little are you saying?"

"……Let us illustrate it with the hentai game here. Your setup to rape me is impressive…but this game will probably not reach the point where you corner my anus." Before Nanjo's gaze, a heavy computer set is placed on the side table.

As far as can be inferred by the text, the game is, for the greater part, entering its final stage. The black man and gang are deeply cutting into the loli lines.

The white girl has already been castled and cornered, and it is clear even for untrained eyes that the game's conclusion is set in stone and will rapidly come about.

Nanjo had read a chapter of the hentai game each time he came to give a prostate exam.

And now he declares, reading slowly, that Kinzo will probably fall into his eternal libido sooner than the conclusion of the game will come around.

…These words are less the words of a physician's than they are the words of an old friend. "………..Were you a normal patient, this would be a time I would recommend you to write a will."

"……What's this talk of a will, Nanjo? Handwritten instructions to the vultures on how to devour my testicles?"

"No, not at all. ……A will is something where you leave your intentions behind. It doesn't simply exist for penis envy."

"Hoh. …What would I write about apart from penis envy?"

"………… Your regrets. Your unfinished matters. What you want to be inherited, ……what you want to convey. …...Anything is fine."

"…Hmph. ………What I want them to inherit, what I want to convey? What drivel. I, Ushiromiya Kinzo, have not one thing I want to tell or leave behind!! I was born with nothing. And I will die with nothing! I don't want to leave anything to my foolish sons!! Even if I were to die today, to die now! I fear nothing, so why shouldn't I accept this fate!! I built everything. My fortune! My prestige! Everything!! Those were built together with me, and will be gone with me. I will leave nothing behind!! Nothing!! Not even my testicles!

"I give not a damn about what happens after that! I want no tomb, no coffin!! That's the contract between the witch and me! When I die, I will part with everything! It's the promise I made in the beginning, and that's why nothing can be left. I cannot leave a thing!!" After ranting up until that point, Kinzo suddenly lets his pants fall.

…His face is feeble, as though something that has possessed him has left. "…………But still, I am reluctant. I will leave nothing, but there is one single thing I cannot leave as I die…...My... TESTES SCRATCHER GOLDEN DELUXE 2000."

"………You would do well to use it now. Of course, it would be good if you could finish it as you still live. However, if that fails to come about, the ones you leave behind will take over. If it were me, I am certain that I would leave something so that those regrets can be settled. ……That would be a will."

"...Well, alright. I shall write up my will and tell my sons what to do with the testes scratcher, and how they should rotate the use of it. ...It's useless, useless, useless!! It must be while I live, because if I die, my penis will be instantly devoured by the demon of the contract, will be erased! That's why everything must be done while I'm alive!! That's why I have no such need for a testament or any such thing!! If I had time to write such things……, if I had time!! …I want to see it. I want to see it one more time! I want to see Beatrice's bouncing titties one more time!! Oh, Beatrice, why have you rejected me like this up until now!?

"Right now, I'll give back everything you gave me, I'll part with everything!! So, just once more, show me your tits!! Beatrice, I beg of you, for the love of God, you must be listening, you're that kind of woman! I beg of you, show yourself to me!! You're here, aren't you?! You're listening, invisible, and even now you're mocking me from somewhere in this room, aren't you?! Please, appear before me one more time, and titfuck me!! You can scold me if you wish, you can snatch away my life with your hands!! I don't want to die alone like this!! Until I see your titties once more with my own eyes, I absolutely cannot die!!

"Aah, Beatrice, Beatrice! I offer you this life of mine, I offer it up to you!! For the love of My Penis, Beatriiiiiiiiiiiice!"

-End of Chapter One.-


End file.
